Confidante
by RClaybourne
Summary: Yet another little story about what happens after the finale!
1. Chapter 1

**Confidante **

Chapter 1

"Hey," she says into the phone, as she wipes away another stray tear. "Are you at home? Do you mind if I come by? I'd really like to talk to you."

20 minutes later Juliette opens the door. "Come on in. I just poured two glasses of wine. You sounded like you could use one."

Rayna nods. "I could," she sobs.

Rayna follows Juliette to the living room. After nearly ten minutes of watching Rayna drink her wine and stare at the rock on her finger, Juliette finally breaks the ice. "You look awfully unhappy for someone with a shiny new ring on her finger." She says this without and judgment.

Rayna looks up, as if she is just remembering where she is. "You asked me a while back if I respect you, and, well, I do. I don't always agree with the way you go about doing things, but I do respect your talent, and even more, what you've done for yourself. I think you're a smart girl, and I've seen how loyal you can be. This might be way outta line, me comin' here like this, but I could really use a friend right now." Rayna breaks down again, sobbing, holding her hand up to her face.

Juliette slides closer to Rayna, putting both of their wine glasses on the table. "Hey, is this about Luke?" she asks gently.

Rayna starts to shake her head, then nods, then throws her hands onto her head, overwhelmed. She starts to cry again.

"Rayna, whatever you need to say, you can trust me. I don't go around spreadin' other people's business. All that stuff about people in glass houses, and all...I figure it's just better I keep quiet." Juliette scrunched up her nose, attempting to lighten the mood.

Rayna reaches into her pocket and holds out Deacon's ring in the palm of her hand. "Deacon asked me to marry him tonight."

Juliette sits quietly, wide eyed, as Rayna takes off Luke's ring and puts them both on the coffee table, moving away from them like they're ticking time bombs.

"What are you going to do?" Juliette asks.

"I don't know. Right now I can barely remover to breathe."

"I guess this counts as first world problems," Juliette says under her breath as she gets up and returns with a box of tissues. "Rayna, why did you come _here_? Did you figure it was the last place anyone would look for you?"

Rayna lets a laugh escape as she reaches for a tissue. "I'm here because I didn't know where else to go. Tandy and I aren't really speaking these days. In the past I've always trusted Deacon, or Teddy even…" She stops to blow her nose. "I must look a mess. Gosh, Luke went and proposed in front of 50,000 fans. What was he thinking?" she asks disbelievingly. "I can't just go talk to anyone about this. Now it's about more than just our relationship, it's about our careers, too. And honestly, you were the first person I thought of. I know we have a working relationship that I should respect, but, as you know, this business gets...complicated. When push comes to shove I guess I think of you as a friend."

Juliette smiles but remains quiet, allowing her to continue. Rayna lets out a deep breath. "You told me to hang on to Luke, so I assume you think he's a good guy. But, I know you and Deacon are close. You were one of the first to know that Deacon is Maddie's father, and it means a lot that you didn't say anything about that, including to Deacon on even me; that you never asked me why I never told him. You know him. You know my girls. And...you know alcoholics. You know what it's like to grow up with a parent who's an alcoholic."

Juliette nods. "I do."

"I've always just wanted to protect my baby girl from…not him physically hurting her…but the worry or the guilt if things went wrong.

I just…don't know what to do! I don't trust my own decisions anymore. I'm scared to make a step. There's just so much to think about."

"Seems to me you spend a lot of time thinkin," she says slowly, cautiously. "Sometimes people think they're doing the right thing and it turns out wrong anyway. No one knows what the furure holds." Rayna nods in agreement. "What are you most afraid of? I know this is a big, complicated decision, but, what do _you_ want? What's your heart telling you?"

"I guess...I don't want to let anyone down. I don't want to let my girls down, or Luke, or my fans. I can't risk a big scandal affecting my label or my record launch. I don't want this to be a business decision, but it surely is."

"Is that all you're thinking about?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"What about disappointing Deacon?" Rayna looks up at Juliette, confused. "You didn't mention disappointing Deacon." Juliette raises her shoulders and tilts her head a little. "Maybe you already know what you want?"

Rayna fights back more tears, willing herself to stay calm. She reaches for the wine and pours herself another glass. "I was completely surprised when Luke proposed. I honestly didn't see it coming. I mean, a week ago he wasn't even sure how I felt about him! I've only meant one of his kids! But, I did see a future with him, and I know my girls like him."

Juliette starts choking and puts her wine down.

"Are you okay," Rayna asks, concerned.

"Wrong pipe," she gets out. Once the coughing subsides she asks "Have you talked to the girls since the concert?"

"Well, no, they went home with Teddy." She studies Juliette's expression. "Do you know somethin'?"

"I got a text from Maddie a while ago. I don't think she's too happy about having a 'third dad'."

"Oh, God. Why can't anything be easy?" Juliette gives her a tight smile. "Luke left the party early to pick up his kids, so I didn't stay too late. I was surprised when Deacon came to my door a while after I got home." She picks up the eternity band. Rayna starts crying again, not even bothering to wipe the tears this time. "He said that he never should have taken this ring back from me. He said we belonged together. He said he's finally the man I always wanted him to be, and he's ready to be a husband, and a father. He said it was Maddie and Daphne and me and him." Rayna grasps the ring in her palm tightly. "He kissed me, and...then he just left. He said I didn't need to answer him now."

Completely absorbed in the conversation, Juliette fans herself with her hand when she realizes Rayna has stopped talking. "Wow! That is just about the most romantic thing-" She stops talking when she realizes Rayna is staring at her, taken aback by her response.

"What? Do you think getting down on one bad knee on a stage and 3 Jumbotrons in front of 70,000 fans is more romantic?" Juliette asks sarcastically. Sounds a bit more like someone who was afraid you'd say no if he asked in private. And it's kinda cheesy too."

Rayna stares at her, stunned. "You're right. You are. I know it. But it's just his way. And he's a good man beneath that big hat."

Juliette nods. "He seems like it. But, is he _your_ man? Is he the _right_ man? If Deacon wasn't around, would you still want to marry him?"

"I think so. I mean, not tomorrow, but I can see us building a life together."

Juliette nods empathetically. "He looks great on paper. That's for sure. But Deacon is here. And...he's waited for you. You know that. If Luke wasn't around would you want to marry Deacon?"

"I'm scared," Rayna responds honestly. "What if it fails?"

"Rayna, what if it DOESN'T?"

"I almost died last time we were together. And all of the other times, the last time he went to rehab, I cried for a year! My heart just can't take losing him again. And I don't want Maddie to ever have to lose him."

"Rayna, you know he wasn't the one driving that car, right?" Rayna looks at her, almost as though she'd been slapped. "What, am I the first one to mention this? Listen, I blamed Deacon after the accident, too. I didn't run and bail him out of jail, even when Scarlett came to me asking for help. I figured old habits die hard. Once an alcoholic, always an alcoholic. But then I sat down with Maddie at the hospital, and she told me the accident was her fault, because she sprung the news on Deacon that he's her father. Rayna, he was sober for 13 years. I know he had to start again at square one, and that's how AA works, but what would you have done in his position? What are you doing now?" Juliette motions to the third glass of wine Rayna's pouring, making sure every last drop from the bottle is in her glass. "Wouldn't you admit that those were extenuating circumstances. He's been through hell this past year, and he's stayed sober. He loves you. And he is head over heels for Maddie. I'd be surprised if he ever screwed up again."

"Do you have anything stronger?" Rayna asks, handing the empty wine bottle to Juliette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confidante**

Chapter 2

Rayna wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. She follows the sound and finds it squished between Juliette's sofa cushion, underneath her legs. The act of sitting up takes its toll on her, making her head throb, and she answers spontaneously before verifying her caller ID.

"Hello?" She croaks into the phone.

"Morning, sugar. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Luke asks, full of energy.

"What? Oh. No. I'm fine. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 9. I was calling to see if you wanted to come over and have a late breakfast with me and the kids, meet Sage."

"That sounds nice," she drawls, "but, I can't."

"You can't?" Luke asks, full of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she says slowly. "Everything's fine. I was just up late last night, and, actually, I'm not home."

Silence.

"I'm at Juliette's," she quickly adds.

"Oh I see," Luke says cheerily. "A little too much celebratin'?"

"Somethin' like that," she groans, holding her head.

"Well take your time. The kids aren't even up yet. We can just have a late brunch in a couple of hours."

"Okay, I'll head home I guess. I'll call you when I'm on my way over."

Rayna lays back down, moaning into the throw pillow, before gathering her things, scrawling a quick thank you to Juliette and hopping in her SUV. She's halfway to Deacon's house before she realizes her detour.

_What am I doing_? She asks herself. She's looks a mess, she realizes, but _it's Deacon_.

"Rayna!" Scarlet says, surprised, when she opens the door and finds her former mentor, looking a little worse for the wear. "Is everything okay?"

"Scarlet!" Rayna says, looking just as surprised. "Well, hey, I um, just had a late night. Nothing major. Is Deacon here?" She asks, attempting to save face.

"Yeah, he's making breakfast. Come on in."

Scarlet notices Deacon's expression as Rayna follows her into the kitchen, and she quickly apologizes that she's forgotten she was meeting Zoey and excuses herself.

"Omelet?" Deacon asks Rayna. "I seem to suddenly have an extra. But maybe you'd like some toast instead?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you." Rayna puts her purse on the counter but doesn't make a move to sit down.

"You okay, Ray?"

"Do I look okay, Deacon?" He lets out a sigh. Rayna does the same. "Why, Deacon. Why now? What were you thinking?"

They lock eyes. Rayna's frustrated but her gaze soon softens. "I was thinking I don't want to lose you again, not without at least telling you how I feel," he says confidently, but without a hint of arrogance.

Deacon's phone rings but neither looks away for a moment. He finally grabs the phone on the third ring. "It's Maddie." He holds up the phone and, to her surprise, he takes the call and turns his back to her, walking towards the living room.

"Hey sweetheart, how's it going?"

"Not good," Maddie says into the phone, sounding teary. "I'm so mad at mom! How could they do that last night? Just get engaged in front of everyone! I don't want her to marry Luke. She doesn't care how anyone else feels about it, and neither does Luke! Can you please say something to her? I don't want three dad's!"

"Yeah, I'd say you've got your hands full with the two you've already got," Deacon chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. "But, Maddie, it's not my place to say anything. If you're upset, you need to talk to her about it yourself, and give her a chance to let her know how you feel before getting angry. I know you've been through a lot of changes this past year, but your mama has, too, and maybe you should give her a chance to explain before you get upset with her."

"She won't talk to me about it. She never does. She just makes whatever decision she wants and the rest of us have to live with it!"

"Maddie, your mama loves you, and of course she wants to hear what you have to say, especially if you talk to her calmly."

No response on Maddie's end, just tears.

"Maddie?"

"Can I come hang out with you tonight? Dad has some dinner to go to and he said I could decide where I wanted to stay."

"I'd like that. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Around 5?" Maddie sniffles.

"I'll see you then. And hey, don't worry too much, okay?"

Deacon hangs up, and turns around to see Rayna watching him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you for not throwing my under the bus. She's pretty angry with me I take it?" He nods. "You didn't tell her how you felt about…last night."

"Sometimes we have to put our own feelings aside, so the people that we love can be happy." Deacon finds Rayna's eyes as he says this.

Rayna looks up, in thought, and bites her bottom lip. "What am I doing to her? All I've ever wanted to do is protect her, keep her safe, and instead I'm the one that keeps hurting her, over and over again."

"Ray, maybe you're trying TOO hard to protect her. Maybe you need to share more of the hard times with her, too. If you stuff your difficult emotions into to a little box and lock them up you'll never figure out what's making you unhappy." The box analogy is not lost on Rayna, having wanted to do just that not too long ago. "You'll keep experiencing these negative emotions because you won't be interacting with the real problems. And sure, working through your emotions can take a lot of time and energy, but, it's worth it."

"You sound like a therapist."

He laughs. Actually it's this book Maddie was reading that she left here. How Not To Be A Dick. Great title." He says sarcastically. "I assumed it was meant for Teddy so I'll be sure to get it back to her."

He smiles up at her.

"Come here." He puts his arms around her, holding her close.

"This is the only place I ever truly feel safe; in your arms," she confesses.

Deacon takes a deep breath. "Ray, I think you need to take some time, spend some time alone, and decide what makes you happy. That's just my opinion. I know you want what's best for the girls. I think you all need to be honest with each other."

"I spent the night at Juliette's last night." Deacon raises an eyebrow. "I just felt like I could trust her. I needed to talk to someone and, it's almost always been you. You are the one I've always confided in. It still is. And you've always put my feelings first, ahead of your own. "

Deacon nods. "Whatever you decide, I'll still be here for you. I always will. But, I know it's not just about us now. I don't want to do anything that's going to hurt Maddie or Daphne. But I meant what I said. We were meant to be together Ray, to be a family, however we decide to work that out."

She nods. He's changed so much in the past year. "I think I need to go and talk to Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Confidante**

Chapter 3

Finally back at her own home, Rayna showers, pulls her hair back into a high ponytail, brushes on mascara and throws on jeans and a light sweater before heading back out to Luke's. She's dressed down but decides it's acceptable for a casual brunch with family.

"Hey sugar," Luke says when he greets her at the door. "Well you do look like you had a long night." He smiles and kisses her, but Rayna's not sure what to make of his comment. She's not as glammed up as she was the night before, but she thought she looked pretty enough.

"Come on. I want you to meet Sage."

Colt and Sage are laughing about a story he's telling when Luke and Rayna walk through the kitchen onto the back patio. Sage immediately stands up to shake Rayna's hand. "So nice to finally meet! Dad's told me so much about you."

"Thank you, Sage. I've heard a lot about you as well. I'm sorry my girls couldn't be here but I'm glad we've got this time together," Rayna says pleasantly.

"Well, let's sit down. Brunch is getting cold." Rayna thinks she detects a harshness to Luke's tone, and she's not sure what to make of it. Is he angry that she didn't arrive sooner?

"So Sage, I hear you a talented pianist," Rayna says, trying to make conversation.

"Really great, actually. _I_ even think so!" Colt adds, elbowing Sage.

"All set for Julliard this fall! Only the best!"

"Dad," Sage scolds gently, passing the fruit salad to Rayna. "I'm sure my _name_ didn't hurt."

"Still, that's impressive!" Rayna compliments. "So exciting!"

They continue to make small talk and enjoy a pleasant brunch. It's obvious the Wheelers are a close knit family. Colt even has his headphones off for the occasion. Lots of inside jokes are shared, the kids are well mannered and friendly, but still, Rayna can't help but feel like an outsider. She's distracted, wondering what her girls are up to, wondering if her own family will ever be this comfortable with each other again.

_Her own family_. She thinks about that. She becomes painfully aware that this isn't her family. She has a family that she's a part of, and yet she's not with them. Loneliness overwhelms her.

"You don't seem yourself today. Did all the excitement finally catch up with you?" Luke asks once he and Rayna are alone together.

"Can we talk? Privately?"

"Uh, oh. Sounds serious." Luke escorts Rayna back outside and they head off walking towards the barns.

"Being here with you and your kids today...it just reminded me of how unhappy my girls are with me. I miss this closeness that you all share. I miss having that with my own kids." She pauses. "They're both really upset about last night."

"Last night? About me proposing?" Luke is surprised. "Don't they want their mama to be happy?"

She frowns for a moment, upset that he would accuse her girls of such a thing, but decides to give him the benefit of the doubt and assume he meant no harm. "It's been a tough year for them. And I admit, it's not new for Maddie to be giving me the cold shoulder, but Daphne isn't talking to me either. Maddie even called Deacon to tell 'im how mad she is at me."

"He told you that?"

Rayna quickly realizes her error in mentioning Deacon. She decides it's better to get right to the point of her issue with Luke, rather than get off topic and start discussing her visits with Deacon. "Luke, I do love you." She takes his ring off. "But I can't marry you." She hands him the diamond.

"What?" Luke asks, hurt.

"Luke, you are a wonderful man, and you deserve someone who can love you completely. I know we could have a great life together, but…" her voice trails off, but Luke finishes her sentence.

"But I'm not Deacon."

#

Later that afternoon Deacon is at Teddy's waiting on Maddie to gather her things. Teddy uncomfortably thanks Deacon for picking her up earlier. Plans have changed and he's now got to meet with some people before the dinner.

"Daddy!" Daphne calls, running down the stairs. "Michelle is throwing up all over the place so the sleepover is cancelled!"

Teddy sighs. "Great." Running his hand through his hair, he tries to think of another option for his ten year old.

"She can come hang with us," Deacon suggests.

Daphne brightens. "Can I? It will be so fun! Can we play guitar? I have my stuff all ready to go!"

Maddie smiles, uncharacteristically, and hugs her little sister, in part to stop the bouncing.

Not having time to search for other options, Teddy agrees.

It's about an hour later when Rayna knocks on the door in East Nashville. Deacon and the girls are in the kitchen making pizzas after having stopped at the supermarket for toppings. He's toweling the flour off of his hands when he opens the door to find Rayna on his porch for the second time that day.

They stare at each other for a long moment, their eyes expressing more than words ever could.

"Hey," he finally says, doing his best to control his racing heart.

"Hey," she responds, her vulnerability showing through. "I missed my family," she says matter-of-factly.

Tears threaten to escape both sets of eyes. Deacon finally motions for her to come in and she follows the sounds of laughter to his kitchen.

"Mom! We're making pizzas!" Daphne shouts when she sees Rayna.

"Daphne! What are you doing here?" Rayna responds, a huge smile spreading across her face. Deacon grins as he watches Rayna wrap her arms around her youngest and give her a squeeze.

"Michelle got sick at the last minute, so Deacon said I could come here, and dad said it was okay. So we're making pizzas!"

"Y'all are _making_ pizzas?"

"It's not that hard. The dough was already made."

"The hard part will be making sure it doesn't burn," Maddie adds, directing her comment at Deacon, who in turn tosses a few slices of pepperoni at her.

"That was one time," he adds.

"_One_ time?" Rayna questions.

"Well, one time while Maddie was here." Deacon nonchalantly goes back to his own pizza. Maddie and Rayna giggle at each other, and Rayna's heart warms to be included in this joke.

"We are _not_ burning these! We only had enough for three as it is. Mom! You can be the taste tester!"

"Well I would love that! They all look so good already!"

Rayna observes her daughters, who seem to be getting along for the first time in months. Deacon seems so at ease, as though he's completely in his element. Rayna's in awe of how comfortable they all are together, like a real family.

Rayna is startled out of her reverie when she hears Daphne squeal. "You did not just do that!" Daphne accuses her sister.

"You had sauce on your face so I licked it off for you!" Maddie giggles at her and she laughs back. "Maddie that's so gross!"

Deacon smiles and checks the temperature on the oven. "Okay, here are the taste test rules. Your mama will get one slice from each of our pizzas, that way we'll all have three quarters of a pie. The pizzas will be scored on taste, uh, creativity," Daphne smiles at that "and appearance. The oven is ready, so make your finishing touches now."

They clean up and set the table while they wait for the pizzas to cook.

"So is this a blind taste test? Who's going to keep track of what's what?" Daphne asks.

"Honor system, I suppose." Deacon responds.

"I will do my best to be completely impartial. Can I help make a salad or anything?" Rayna asks.

The other three look at each other and start laughing. "Oops!" Maddie jokes.

"I think tomato sauce counts as a vegetable." Deacon suggests. The girls quickly agree. Rayna just smiles at their camaraderie.

A short while later the pizzas are served.

"Well, these two are EXACTLY alike," Rayna says, looking at her three slices of pizza. "They're layered exactly the same, with pepperoni under the cheese and mushrooms on top. They look like they're from the same pie! These two tie," she decides. Maddie and Deacon smirk at each other. "And this one," she continues, "well, I thought the gummy bears might be a bit odd...but they're surprisingly good. This one wins!"

"Yes! Thank you Mommy!" Daphne says, smiling. "Oh no! We forgot marshmallows!"

"Marshmallows?" Rayna asks. "For the pizza?"

"I can fix this!" Deacon reaches into his top cabinet and comes back with 3 boxes of bunny shaped Peeps.

#

Later that night, Deacon lights some logs in the outdoor firepit and Daphne sits close by roasting the bright yellow sugared marshmallows. "I think these are even more fun than regular marshmallows!"

Rayna sits next to Daphne, sipping a cup of coffee and watching Deacon and Maddie play guitar.

"Okay, my turn." Deacon plays a new song on his guitar to see who will guess the lyrics first.

"Really, Dad? Is that Barry Manilow?" Maddie makes fun of his choice but Daphne starts to sing along and Deacon joins in.

_You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

Maddie smiles. They four of them continue laughing, taking turns playing songs, and singing a few together. By the time the summer sun sets Daphne's sugar high has worn off and she is passed out on the loveseat, her head on Rayna's lap.

"I'm pretty tired, too. Are we sleeping in Scarlett's room?"

"Yup. She made up the bed for you. Why don't I carry this one in and you can join her."  
He carries Daphne up to bed, takes her boots off and tucks her in.

"Tonight was so much fun," Maddie says.

Deacon smiles. "I was thinking," he says shyly, "maybe I can move all of those guitars out of that third room, and we can fix it up, so you have your own space when you're here."

"Really?!" Maddie asks excitedly.

"I want you to feel at home here." He grins sheepishly. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Maddie hugs him. "I love you too, Dad."

#

Deacon goes back out to find Rayna by the fire and sits down next to her.

"Thanks for letting me crash your party tonight. "

He looks at her and they share a smile. He continues poking the fire.

"I'm serious, Deacon. Thank you. This is one of the best nights I've had in…a really long time. And I haven't seen the girls get along this well since at least before the divorce. This really feels like...home...being here with them...and with you."

Deacon watches her, waiting for her to continue, scared to make any false moves or say anything that will push her away. It's one of the best nights he's had in possibly his entire life, and he's not ready to let the feeling go.

"I gave Luke his ring back."

Deacon's heart rate quickens.

"I think…I'd like more nights like these. I feel like, maybe, everyone healed a little bit tonight. At least, my relationship with the girls did. It didn't feel like they were just pretending to be happy tonight. This just, felt real...and right.

I've been so busy worrying about what would happen if things went wrong if we were in a relationship that it never occurred to me that they could go so right. I feel like, any amount of time together would be worth it the risk. That anxiety I've been carrying with me for the past 14 years...it's not there now. I guess you were right. Again. I can't expect to be happy if I don't deal with the issues underneath the surface. I just keep trying to build a house on sand. And you. You're so different." Deacon smiles. "I think, I'd really like to take some time to get to know you. Does that seem strange? After 26 years?"

"I don't think either of us is the same as we once were. A lot has changed."

She pulls his ring out of her pocket. "I'm not ready to wear this. Not just yet."

Deacon looks back at the fire, feeling a bit crestfallen.

She reaches for his hand. "But I'm not giving it back either, not ever." Deacon relaxes a little.

"Do you think it's possible to start over?"

"Yes and no. I don't think we should forget where we came from. It got us to where we are right now. But, we can take some time and get to know the people we are now. Maybe have an actual first date?"

"I would love that. But does that mean I can't sleep over tonight?"

He grins. "What's your heart telling you?"

"That there's no way I should leave you and the girls."


	4. Chapter 4

_The son gincluded at the end of this chapter is not mine. __"Guilty Of The Crime" was written by Jerry Lynn Williams and Frankie Miller. The Eagles made it famous and the__ Bacon Brothers also perform an excellent version._

_Enjoy, and please leave your feedback. It's very much appreciated!_

**Confidante**

Chapter 4

"So, you're saying you would rather stay here with us than go back to a big empty house all by yourself?" Deacon asks.

"Crazy isn't it?"

"Nope. Not crazy at all. It's about time you came to your senses." He grins at her.

She leans in and slowly kisses him, enjoying every second. She hadn't forgotten the warmth of his body or the strength in his arms, and his kiss the night before reminded her of how gentle he could be. Had that all taken place only 24 hours ago? One minute Luke Wheeler is down on one knee proposing to her and the next she's sitting here, instead, with the honest to god man of her dreams.

It's Deacon who pulls away first. He tastes so sweet she doesn't ever want to stop kissing him, and he radiates heat like a virile 19 year old. "You know there's no way I'm going to have sex with you with those girls in the house though, right?"

His comment shocks her, and she pulls back, looking at him as though he's grown a second head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I can't do it Ray. They're right- no. I can't." He shakes his head.

"You're… adorable. And I think that made me want you even more."

"Well, just make sure you keep your hands to yourself there." He sits back and crosses his legs. They sit quietly for a few moments. "It's not that I don't want to…" he continues.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. Maybe I can borrow a pair of giant flannel pajamas so I don't tempt you."

Deacon puts out the fire and they walk inside, hand in hand, taking turns grinning at each other when they think the other isn't looking.

Deacon insists they sleep with the door ajar, both so they can hear the girls if they need them, and to ensure nothing improper will take place. Rayna finds the sentiment so endearing that she agrees. They share Deacon's bed, laying quietly in the dark, face to face, speaking in hushed voices until they eventually fall asleep.

It's hard not to speak in what ifs. _What if they had been a family back then?__What if they had raised Maddie together? What if they had stayed together after the CMAs?_

Maybe it all would have fallen apart by now, the way she and Teddy had. Maybe Maddie would want nothing to do with them. How many 14 year olds want to hang out with their families? Maybe there would be no Daphne, and Deacon simply couldn't imagine that. He loved that little girl as if she was his own. She may look like Teddy, but her personality is 100% Rayna Jaymes. Besides, how many people get the chance to start over at this stage of their lives?

Maybe they needed to be at this point, at zero, otherwise it would be as Rayna had said, building on sand. Maybe some demolition needed to be done in order to come back even stronger. Instead of just repairing old damage, they have an opportunity to make changes as necessary, and build a stronger foundation using the knowledge they've gained through weathered storms

"Before we were just bringing back old tears. What if we can make the ending different this time?" Rayna asks.

"What if we can?" He reaches out, brushing her hair back from her face, resting his hand on her cheek. He can see her smile in the dim moonlight. "So, what made you come back here tonight?"

She softly caresses his arm, considering the right words. " I was at Luke's with his kids and I was so distracted, wondering what I was doing there, wondering how I could even consider becoming a part of this whole new family when…when I already have three people who know me well, and love me anyway. It occurred to me that if I already needed to try so hard to fit in with them, maybe I should use that energy to strengthen these bonds that I already have. I remembered you were picking up Maddie. You and Teddy have both been working so hard at building and repairing relationships with the girls, and each other. You two are working together and building something. I'm the one who isn't."

"Ray, you've been trying to be consistent for them. "

"Have I?" She shakes her head a little. "I think I was just busy hidin'. I don't know what I was even doing with Luke. I didn't set out to start a relationship with him, but then you were with Megan…"

"I thought you wanted me to move on Ray," Deacon apologizes.

"I know. But I was so confused. Those voices… my father, Tandy, Teddy…they're not holding me back anymore. I'm the one doing that to myself. The thought of you and Maddie spending time together tonight, I started to wonder why I didn't get to be a part of it. It's been my dream for so long, for us to be a family. I never thought it would happen and now it finally can. I think the thought of having that and ever losing it…scared the hell out of me. But now, it seems like we want the same things, like we're on the same page."

"I want us to be a family, Ray. More than anything. I want us to do this together."

"Me, too. I want us to be partners in this. In all of this."

#

The girls are delighted to see Rayna still there the next morning "Mom! Did you stay here last night?" Maddie asks, walking into the kitchen with Daphne on her heels.

"Um, I did," she says, looking at Deacon for support. They had agreed that they should be honest and upfront with the girls, and not try to shield them from everything.

"So, does that mean you two are back together?" Daphne asks. Maddie elbows her. "Ow! Maddie!"

"Why don't you come sit down," Deacon suggests. "Can I get you some cereal?"

He brings over a couple of bowls of cereal and some juice, and together they explain to the girls that yes, they are back together, but they are going to take their time building their relationship. They love each other and the girls very much and want to do things right this time.

"Are you going to get married?" Maddie asks.

Rayna smiles at Deacon, encouraging him to take this question. "I did ask your mom to marry me and we are going to work towards that. It's our plan, but we need some time to get to that place."

"So, did you give Luke his ring back?" Daphne questions.

"I did. Before I came here yesterday."

"So it will be just us, from now on, and Dad, and that will be it?"

"Yeah, baby girl, that will be it." Daphne brightens at this.

"We'll be a family?" Maddie asks, her voice cracking. Rayna nods and Maddie gets up and throws her arms around her, tears of relief washing over her.

#

Deacon is showing Daphne a few new guitar chords when Teddy arrives at 11:00.

"Hey, Dad!" Maddie smiles, opening the door for him. Encouraged, Teddy puts his arm around her.

"Dad, I've almost learned a whole song! And we made s'mores last night with roasted Peeps!" Daphne tells him from across the room, Maddie's old guitar still on her lap.

Teddy smiles at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, Teddy," Rayna says, walking out of the kitchen.

"Rayna," he says, surprised.

"Come on, Daphne. Dad, we'll wait in the car."

"I'll help you with your things," Deacon adds, dashing out of the room just as quickly.

"I didn't expect to see you, Rayna. I assumed you would be with Luke."

Rayna briefly explains her break up with Luke, and some of her reasons for reuniting with Deacon. To her surprise, Teddy supports her. "I know you don't need my blessing, but you have it. I never thought I'd say this, but it seems like the least complicated decision you could make."

#

"So, what do you girls want to do today?"

Daphne is hungry. "Can we go to Loveless Café for lunch?"

Teddy happily agrees. "Did you still want to go zip lining?"

"Actually," Maddie says, "I'm kind of nervous about soccer camp tomorrow. I haven't touched a soccer ball in months. Can you help me practice? I'm concerned I won't make the team."

"That sounds fun!" Teddy can't help but smile. Having Rayna and Deacon back together seems to be the best thing to happen in a while.

#

Deacon returns to his living room to find Rayna with a pen and paper. "Do you have any plans today?" she asks.

In between reuniting in the bedroom, they spend the afternoon writing _Guilty of the Crime._

_You're the only one who's ever heard my song  
I might be lonely now but I won't be lonely long  
Take a look at me, baby, tell me, what do you see?  
Take a look at me, baby, you're lookin' at the brand new me_

_I'm like a total stranger knockin' at your door  
No need to worry 'bout the way I was before  
It's a new love story so read every line  
You be the judge and the jury, I'm guilty of the crime_

_I'm guilty of, guilty of the crime  
Of lovin' you, baby  
Guilty of, guilty of the crime_

_I'm savin' all my lovin' just for you  
'Cause there's nothin' more that I would rather do  
It's a new love story, gotta read every line  
You be the judge and the jury, I'm guilty of the crime_

_I'm guilty of, guilty of the crime  
Of lovin' you, baby  
Guilty of, guilty of the crime  
Of lovin' you, baby_

_Guilty of, guilty of the crime  
Yes, I'm guilty of, guilty of the crime  
Of lovin' you, lovin' you_

_Guilty of, yeah, guilty of the crime  
Yes, I'm guilty of, yeah, guilty of the crime_


	5. Chapter 5

**Confidante**

_Thank you all for continuing to read, and for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate all of the feedback! It means a lot._

_Also, forgot to mention, these are not my characters. They belong to Nashville and Callie Khouri!_

**Chapter 5**

"Wow. That's a good song," Deacon states.

"It is a good song," Rayna agrees, nodding.

"We should record it," he suggests, feeling nostalgic.

"I would love to perform with you again," she adds. "I miss having you on stage with me. You know, I actually shed a few tears when I first saw you on stage with Juliette."

"You did," he asks.

"I did,"she confirms.

He chuckles. "It hasn't been a walk in the park seeing you with Luke. Or Liam, for that matter. What did you see in that guy anyway?"

She curls up on the pillow, her head turned up, facing him. "Nothing happened with Liam, ya know. At least not until my divorce was final. Even then it was just a one time thing, after the accident. I was just trying to, I dunno, live a little. You realize I hadn't done much of that?" She gives him a knowing look.

He smirks. "We do need to face the facts though. Professionally, what are we going to do about this? I'm supposed to go back out on tour with Wheeler in a few days. Did you two discuss a press release?"

"Is that still gonna happen? Are you still going back out on tour?"

"I haven't heard otherwise. Does he know I proposed to you?"

"Of course not. But I think he's hurt. I did imply that…he wasn't you."

"You did?" He grins. "Well that can't be good for the man's ego."

"Deacon. It's always been you." She smiles sweetly, longingly, and he leans across his guitar and kisses her softly.

She sighs, contentedly, leaning back into the pillow. "We are going to need a press release. I'll call Bucky."

"Do you think this will hurt your record sales?"

"I don't know. I already took a hit for Juliette's bad press, and that whole thing with Scarlett, which I still feel bad about. I can't afford more bad publicity. I mortgaged my house for this label. Oh my gosh what time is it? I need to pick up the girls. Do you want to come by for dinner later?"

"What can I bring?"

"Your toothbrush. And a pair of pajamas."

#

Rayna dresses and heads to Teddy's to pick up the girls. No one answers. She tries both Teddy's and Maddie's phones before letting herself in with the key Teddy had given her for emergencies. "Hello? Teddy? Maddie? Daphne?"

She strolls into the kitchen and hears "scoooore!" coming through the window. She spends a few minutes watching Teddy and Maddie kick a soccer ball around the yard while Daphne hoola hoops on a mini trampoline. She'd forgotten how athletic Teddy was. He was the one who had involved the girls in soccer in the first place, coached their teams when they were younger. She was glad to see them still enjoying the sport together.

"Hey y'all," she drawls, walking out on the back patio.

"Rayna. Sorry, I guess we didn't hear the door. And," Teddy says, picking up his phone and looking at Daphne, "my ringer is off again."

"Sorry! But if you guys got me my own phone, I wouldn't ever play on yours!" She continues her bouncing and hooping.

"It's okay, I was watching y'all play. You're looking real good, Maddie. You ready for camp tomorrow?"

"Thanks, Mom. I think so. Dad helped. Do I have time to get changed? I'm all sweaty."

"Sure. No hurry," Rayna tells her.

"Daphne, did you get your things together?" Teddy asks.

"No. I'll do it now." She frowns, but heads into the house.

"Looks like y'all were having fun. I forgot how athletic you are. I'm so used to seeing you in suits these days."

He smiles, boyishly. "Yeah, it's nice to have some time outside with the girls. We had a nice day. Great day really."

Rayna smiles back at him. "You know, you really are a great catch. And you're a good dad."

"Thank you, Rayna," he says appreciatively.

"We're ready!"

"Do you have everything you need for camp?"

The girls nod.

"Good luck tomorrow. Have fun. You too, Sweetheart. Make some good dishes at chef's camp. We can try them out next week."

"Okay, bye daddy!"

"By, dad!"

"See ya next week," Rayna says, and follows the girls out to her car.

Teddy waves as the SUV pulls away. _Maybe time does heal all wounds_, he thinks.

#

Sunday night dinner goes smoothly for Deacon and the girls. Rayna still can't believe how easily they've fallen into a routine, and so quickly! Deacon and Maddie make plans to work on her new room the next day, and Deacon agrees to pick Maddie up at camp, which thrills Daphne, since this frees Rayna up to be a taste tester following her first cooking class. After dinner the girls comfortably disappear into their rooms.

"So, Bucky said he'll talk to Luke's manager and publicist. They can also ask about your tour if you'd like. Feel out the waters for you."

"That might not be a bad idea. I should give Luke a call tomorrow morning."

They look up as Bucky walks in. "Noooo!" Rayna cries. "You only come here in person when the news is bad. "

"Well, I don't think you're going to like it. Luke thinks he'll," Bucky tilts his head, slightly uncomfortable, "basically look like a jackass if it gets out that you've already changed your mind about the engagement. He's concerned the public will think you only said yes because he proposed on stage. Not good for his image."

"Well, that's not untrue," Rayna says matter-of-factly.

"Well, he's making some demands."

"Uh oh. What is it?"

"Luke wants the two of you to remain together publicly for three months. That includes at public appearances. After that Luke will submit a press release saying the break up is mutual."

"Three months?" Rayna fumes. Deacon remains silent, intently listening to the demands.

"There's more. You cannot go public with any other relationship for 6 months.

"You're kiddin' me. This wasn't supposed to be some "Hollywood marriage." I didn't agree as part of some publicity stunt. I had nothing to do with his proposal. And I didn't exactly have the option to say no! On stage! In front of 50,000 fans! Bucky, you know I do not accept ultimatums!"

"If you don't agree then Luke's team is going to say you misrepresented yourself. They're prepared to describe you as a spoiled diva more concerned with your career than your kids or your relationships. They'll say your entire relationship was a publicity stunt to sell records and boost Highway 65. And he's willing to add that you didn't tell Deacon he was Maddie's father and things didn't go as smoothly as you claimed." Bucky has the good manners to look away from the couple at this point.

Rayna closes her eyes and shakes her head. "This has that weasley Jeff Fordham written all over it! I swear I've never liked that guy. But I trusted Luke." Her voice trails off.

"And also, Luke won't release Deacon from his tour contract. He says there's no need, no hard feelings. This is all just business."

"Just business? Right! So he can keep an eye on Deacon!"

"He's just trying to save face, Rayna," Bucky counters. "He's right in some ways. This could make him look really bad."

"I can't believe I trusted him," she repeats. She looks over at Deacon. "I want us to be a family now, and not let business get in the way. That's the opposite of what he's accusing me of!"

Deacon sighs. "It's 6 months. It doesn't make sense to have your career threatened. I don't want you to lose the house."

"You're okay with this?"

"No, I'm not okay with it, but we will work things out. If you come out on tour to appear with Luke it will be even easier for you to come and see me. And it's not as if I don't have a good excuse to be over here. We'll make it work. And we talked about taking things slow, anyway."

"Yeah, but not like this. Not under someone else's demands."

"Hey, we've done it before," Deacon says, referring to hiding their relationship from Lamar.

She shakes her head. "Luke said he had a sore spot for Deacon, but this is ridiculous. I know I hurt him, but not like this. Now he's just trying to keep us apart!"

"I thought you said he didn't know I proposed?"

"You proposed?" Bucky asks, shocked, and glaring at the two. "Before Luke or after? Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, that's it. Deacon proposed later that night, after Luke. But Luke's been jealous for a while, ever since he found out you were Maddie's father. I can't believe he would even consider involving her! So much for 'kids come first!'"

"We'll work it out," Deacon pulls Rayna into an embrace, a strong hand cradling her head, the other arm wrapped tightly around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Confidante**

Chapter 6

A short while later Daphne comes down to see if Rayna will read to her.

Deacon notices Rayna looks stressed. "How about I read to you tonight?" he offers the little girl.

"Sure," Daphne shrugs, and heads back upstairs with Deacon following her.

"Thank you," Rayna mouths to Deacon.

"Why don't you call Luke," he whispers back.

#

Daphne makes room for Deacon on her bed and he sits down. She cuddles up next to him, and hands him her book.

"Are you and mom still getting married?" Daphne interrupts, just as Deacon begins reading.

"That is still the plan," he says cautiously.

"Even though Luke is causing trouble?"

"You heard that?"

She nods.

"You don't need to worry about Luke. We'll work it out. We just might need to keep our relationship quiet for a while."

She nods her agreement. "I used to like Luke, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Sweetheart, this is a difficult situation for everyone. Unfortunately, Luke's a public figure, and he has to think about things professionally as well as publicly. So does your mama. It doesn't mean he's a bad person."

Daphne thinks about that for a moment before moving on to the next questions. "So, when you and mom do get married, will you be my dad too?"

Deacon carefully chooses his words. "Well, your dad will still be your dad, but I'll be your stepfather. Technically. I won't replace your dad, but I'll still help take care of you, and love you."

"But, technically, Maddie and I will both have two dads," she reasons.

"Two dads who both love you very much!"

"That's pretty cool. And then Maddie and I will be, you know, the same again. I'm glad you're marrying mom."

"Me, too, sweetheart." Deacon finishes a chapter of Daphne's book and tucks her in. "Goodnight, darlin'."

#

Maddie's door is open when he walks by.

"Hey."

"Hey. How come you read to Daphne tonight?"

"Your mom needed to make a phone call," Deacon responds, lingering in the doorway.

"Why did Daphne ask if you and mom were still getting married?"

"The two of you have excellent hearing!" Deacon jokes, but he can see Maddie is worried. He explains to Maddie some of the discussion that Daphne overheard.

"Can Luke keep you two apart, and keep us from being a family?"

Deacon walks over and sits down on the end of Maddie's bed. "I won't let that happen. But no matter what, we are still a family, and I hope we will continue to become an even stronger one."

"Will you still be able to be around more often?"

"Absolutely. I'm not going anywhere...except on tour… with Luke." He makes a face and Maddie giggles.

"Will you take me to soccer tomorrow morning?"

Deacon smiles. "I'd love that!"

#

Bucky has left by the time Deacon is back downstairs. He can tell as he enters the room that Rayna is not happy.

"He took my call but he won't discuss anything with me. Said he was in the middle of _family time. _We'd catch up later. I have half a mind to go over there."

Deacon sighs.

"What if I release a statement first?" she asks, as much to herself as to Deacon.

"Then you might have a war on your hands, and it might be Edgehill versus Highway 65. I'm guessing they have bigger pocket books." Rayna nods her agreement. "Don't ruin your reputation over this. It's not worth it. And they're not taking photos behind closed doors. We waited this long to be together, we can wait a little longer to go public."

"I know. I'm just so tired of all this damn drama."

"Listen, you said you wanted to take things slow. Let's do that. We can still be together in private, and as a family, and in 6 months I can propose all over again. Third times a charm, right?"

"I love you," she says, hugging him around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

"Maybe I can pick up something a little flashier this time, too."

"I don't need anything flashy," she says, taking the eternity band out of her pocket. "But it might be nice to have this for my wedding band, and get you a matching one."

He grins. "I'd like that."

"Thank you, for being so patient with me. I'd like to make that up to you."

"Just being here with you is reward enough."

She whispers in his ear how she'd like to thank him for being so understanding. His face lights up and he motions for her to head upstairs. "Lead the way!"

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. Please let me know your thoughts, and what you think should happen. I love to read reviews. More chapters will follow soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Confidante**

Chapter 7

Later that night they are lying in bed, legs intertwined and arms embracing one another.

"Are you happy?" Rayna asks him.

Deacon cranes his neck to look down at her. "Happy? Are you kidding me? I've never BEEN happier. I feel like I have happiness shooting at me from every direction," he laughs. "And from such mundane things, like reading to Daphne or taking Maddie to camp. Who would have thunk it?" he jokes.

She cuddles up on his chest. "I like seeing you like this. I can't believe how much has changed in the past two days. I feel like, like we're exactly where we're supposed to be." Deacon smiles and pulls her closer. "Is it weird for you to be here, in this house, in this bed?"

"Ray, I'm here with you, that's all I care about. It doesn't matter to me which bed I'm sleeping in."

"Can I tell you something?" she asks, continuing without waiting for a response. "I've always slept on that side of the bed, in y_our_ spot. It made me feel closer to you. Plus, I could never imagine rolling to the right and finding anyone else there but you."

Deacon lets out a happy sigh and grins, gesturing to where she is laying on his left. "You know, for the past 14 years I've been sleeping on that side of the bed for the very same reason."

She looks up, smiling shyly, managing to still be surprised by his affection for her, even after all of these years. "I guess we really are back where we're supposed to be."

"It really doesn't matter to me where I am, as long as I'm with you." He tenderly caresses her arm.

"Would you be willing to live in this house? Say, six months from now? Would you feel at home here?"

He thinks about her question, tossing the pros and cons around in his head. Sure, she had shared a life here with Teddy, but also one with the girls. This was _their_ home. It was part of them. Her marriage to Teddy may haunt some of these rooms but they were more than cancelled out by memories of the girls' childhoods, as well as moments of his daughter's life that he'd missed. He hadn't grown up in a happy home himself, but the girls had. He wasn't willing to take that from them.

"The house is just a house to me Ray. And I don't want Maddie and Daphne to have to deal with any more changes. You've made a home here. But I wouldn't balk at redecorating," he added. "I've always kind of liked that, at the cabin, it was something we'd worked on together, like our music. "

"Is that why you never changed it?"

"I guess that's part of the reason. I also never felt the need. It wasn't like I spent much time there. But, yeah, I liked having a visual reminder of what we'd built together...and what I lost. I liked knowing that what we had was real, not imagined, and it helped to keep me sober."

She processes that for a moment. "Honestly, I didn't have much say in how this place was decorated. It was mostly Teddy and a little bit of Tandy thrown in." She lets that settle for a while. "Let's redecorate!" she perks up. "I'm dying to get rid of those hideous plaid couches! I've just never gotten around to it. This house has always felt like a compromise to me, not a collaboration. "

"What about those portraits?" She continues.

"They're okay," he shrugs. "I dunno. They seem a little too idyllic, though, not at all like the girls I know. They don't really capture their spirit. "

"That's basically what Maddie has always said. She hates'em. Daphne thinks she resembles a fairy, though."

Deacon smiles and kisses Rayna. "Of course she does!"

#

Deacon pulls himself away from Rayna early enough the next morning to shower and finish a cup of coffee so he can take notes on the morning routine. Having lived with Rayna for 11 years, he's not surprised by the organized chaos of the morning and pitches in as much as possible.

He heads off for soccer camp with Maddie just as Juliette is arriving for a Highway 65 meeting. Both share a wide grin upon seeing each other.

"What?!" he asks her, feigning defensiveness.

"Oh nothin'. Just fancy meetin' you here so early."

He smirks at her. "Heard you had a little sleepover of your own the other night."

"We did." She reaches out and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You deserve happiness Deacon. All of you," she adds, giving Maddie a squeeze as well.

Maddie elbows him lightly. "We're gonna be late!"

Juliette can't help but notice his expression. She's never seen him look happier.

#

Juliette heads into the kitchen to meet with Rayna and Bucky about her next tour.

"Looks like things went well with Deacon. Dare I ask how things went with Luke?"

"Not so great," Rayna admits. She fills Juliette in on the demands that Luke's making.

"Well you know what I would do," she says sassily.

"Tell him to shove it?"

"So, maybe you should do the opposite of that."

Rayna sighs, quietly accepting the current state of affairs.

#

Deacon shows up at rehearsals an hour later and asks a few people if they've seen Luke. He's told Luke is in a meeting so he gets starting with rehearsals, completely unsure of what to expect when they finally meet up, and whether he even still has a tour to rehearse for.

Luke finally catches up to Deacon just as the band is breaking for lunch.

"I guess you heard about me and Rayna," Luke says, jumping right to the chase.

Deacon is thrown off guard by his directness and not sure how to respond. "I had Maddie and Daphne this weekend, so, yeah, Rayna told me."

_Is he supposed to say sorry? Is Luke fishing for information? _He's not certain.

"How are things going with Maddie? I can't say I'd ever forgive a woman for something like that, keeping my own child from me. Not trying to make you feel bad but, I just don't think she's the woman I thought she was."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the man she thought_ I_ was. I feel like she did the best she could for our daughter, given the situation."

"Well, at least you have a relationship with Maddie now. Sounding great out there, by the way." Luke slaps him on the back and walks off.

Deacon tries not to be bothered by Luke's words, knowing he's probably just trying to get into his head. He finishes out rehearsals, making sure to give Luke nothing to complain about, and heads off to spend the afternoon with his daughter.

**Sorry, another short chapter but just building up to the meatier stuff! Although, next chapter will be nothing mostly fluff. Planning to fit that "first date" in before the big **_**Wheels Up**_** tour.**

**Still happy to hear your thoughts! Thanks so very much for those of you who reviewed. It's always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Confidante**

**Chapter 8**

_**I have to admit, this is moving way slower than I expected, which is funny, because I am the first to complain about the Nashville Writers for not giving me what I want RIGHT NOW. So, I apologize for not getting to the point faster. I hope you all are still enjoying the journey!**_

_**Thank you again to those of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it.**_

_**As always, I do not own these characters, they just monopolize my thoughts!**_

**#**

Deacon arrived a few minutes early to pick Maddie up from her high school soccer camp so he could see her in action for the first time. While poised and graceful on a stage in front of thousands, he knew Rayna was useless when it came to hand eye coordination. He himself hadn't been a bad athlete when he was a kid. His dad never would have let him play a "sissy sport" like soccer, but he damn well made sure the kid could hit a baseball and take a hit on the football field. No child of his was going to embarrass him by being some "loser on the ball field." Deacon got used to taking hits, but that was another time. Years of AA had helped to free him from his anger and let go of resentment. That didn't mean those memories didn't sting, though.

Damn, he thought, as he watched Maddie out on the field. At least she's not the worst one out there. Looks like she's having fun, at least, and seeing her smile never failed to warm his heart. He would swear on a stack of bibles that it had healing powers. How could anyone ever harm a child? It was something he would never understand.

Feeling eyes upon him, Deacon looked over to find a gaggle of blond women in a rainbow of crop pants smiling at him. He gave a half- hearted nod and went back to watching the practice field.

"You must be Maddie's dad," one of the bolder, and blonder, of the moms says as she makes her way over to introduce herself. "Haven't seen you around here before. I'm Katherine Wells. My daughter Olivia is a friend of your Maddie's."

_Your_ Maddie. He liked the sound of that and smiled involuntarily. It hadn't been his intention to encourage these women. "I'm Deacon," he said, shaking her hand and avoiding last names. He was she she and the others knew the whole story anyway. "How are they doing out there today?"

"Hi, Deacon, I'm Claire," another mom shakes his hand. "We're lucky to have such great weather this week and Maddie is just doing super out there. She is such a great girl," Claire drawls, sticky sweet.

"Yes, she is, thank you." He tries to look back towards the field but the moms are all over him, making introductions, talking about soccer..._do they actually know all of these soccer details he wonders? Where are their husbands? What do they do all day? Did they just get here or have they been here hovering since this morning?_

He continues his attempt to be friendly but is beyond relieved when Maddie comes running over, calling him away from the women, with an urgent "Hey, Dad, you ready to go?"

Deacon gives her a warm hug and helps Maddie with her things. "Nice meeting you ladies," he nods and quickly walks off.

"Thank you for that," he breathes a sigh of relief to be rescued.

"They're so fake!" She adds "You looked like their prey!"

"I felt like their prey! But they said you were looking good out there. I think that was your friend Emma's mom."

"Maddie rolls her eyes. Emma's a senior. She doesn't even speak to me. You didn't make friends with them did you?"

"No, I did not," he adamantly assures her.

"So where are we headed?"

"First stop Home Depot to pick out paint colors.

What color are you thinking?"

#

After 5 voicemails to Luke Rayna finally sees his manager's name on her caller ID as she's driving to pick up Daphne.

_So that's how you're gonna play this_, she thinks.

"Ms Jaymes, Luke would like you to meet up with him on the tour and perform Ball and Chain as an encore, as well as do a few interviews with him afterwards…show your support… get some publicity from your engagement… "

_Of course he would_. " I'll be there," she says through gritted teeth. "But I'll be needin' my own hotel room. Call me old fashioned, but I'm a mama and I don't want my daughters getting' the wrong impression if they read something in those trashy magazines!"

"Yes ma'am."

"And could you please have Luke call me?"

"I'll do my best," he says, sounding less optimistic.

_Well, at least I'll get to spend time with a Deacon,_ she rationalizes. She may have to put on a happy face in front of the cameras but behind closed doors all bets were off. How had she misjudged him so completely?

"I'm just not gonna think about it," she says out loud, turning on the car radio and preparing to put on another smiling face, this time for her role of food critic.

"This looks fantastic, sweetheart! What did y'all make?"

"Well to start, we have chickpea and lentil fritters..."

"Yum!" Rayna says, putting on her best stage face. 

#

"Listen here," Luke says to Jeff. "I'm not going to purposely hurt Rayna just to sell records."

"You're supposed to be the king of country music. You should be able to come in and sweep any woman off her feet, even the great Rayna Jaymes. Do you want people to know that she dumped you ten minutes after you proposed…and put a 7 carat ring on her finger? That thing's bigger than Pluto. Do you assume people will just think she's nuts? Because more realistically, it's going to put doubts in people's minds and make you look like a fool, like you weren't good enough for her. And you think she's going back to Deacon Claybourne? An ex drunk who's opening for your opener? You need to do more than make it look good for the press, you need to win her back before the press notices that this has turned into some publicity stunt. "

Luke thinks about what Jeff's saying. He understands the man's point. More than anything though, he is still in love with Rayna, and if there's a chance he can win her back, why not go for it? He lets out a breath. "What do you want me to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Confidante**

**Chapter 9**

"So, a grassy color?" Deacon asks Maddie as he sorts through the rack of paint chips.

"Well, my room at home is so… pink. I feel like its a little girl's room. And Peggy mostly decorated the one at their house…you know, before. I feel like I'm ready for something bolder."

Deacon stops sorting through the paint chips for a moment to observe his daughter, her current mood seems a mixture of excitement and shyness, and maybe a little bit of doubt mixed in. He isn't sure if it's about her paint choices or if she's still doubting their father-daughter relationship. Or is it her own identity? Fourteen isn't easy for anyone, let alone a young girl who spent her first thirteen years believing she was a Conrad. Sure, nurture is important to everyone's development and can impact a person dramatically in both positive and negative ways, but nature gives you your eye color, your hair texture and arguably your personality. Deacon knew his daughter had once assumed she resembled Teddy Conrad, and it was often true you could take on a person's mannerisms when you spent enough time with them. Had Maddie's opinion of her own looks changed? And while Maddie shared many of both Rayna and Teddy's personality traits, it was undeniable that she and Deacon shared a multitude of similarities. Had learning Deacon was her father aided her in understanding her sense of self, or hindered it? He worried sometimes that she tried too hard around him to always be on her best behavior. Meanwhile, he tried his best to let her know that the one thing he was sure of was that he would always love her unconditionally. He looked forward, though, to a day when she would feel secure enough to be a typical bratty teenager around him.

For now, he was content to settle on a shade of green he thought she might like.

"N573 – Grass Green?"

"Yes! And….maybe a turquoise ceiling?"

He nods and turns back to the paint chips. "Turquoise ceiling, huh? Sounds like you have a vision for this room. What else were you thinking?"

Maddie shrugs and sorts through the paint chips.

"Seriously, what do you need? I figured a bed, a dresser…" he encourages her

"Well, I was thinking a bunk bed, actually, the kind that's wider on the bottom. That way there would still be room for Daphne…I don't want her to feel left out."

Deacon smiles, proud of her thoughtfulness. "That's a great idea. What else are you seeing?"

She grins and pulls out her phone, scrolling through her photos, which are filled with screen shots of various room decor. "Well…I saw these shallow shelves that I thought would look awesome for photos and books and album," she continues scrolling. "A soft rug, a comfy chair to read and write songs in, and this totally cool Chevron comforter…"

"Chevron? Like the gas station?" They share a look of equal perplexity.

"Like, a black and white zig zag print…"

Deacon accepts this explanation and moves on. "How about a desk? You know, for homework?"

She grins. "I guess a desk, too." Deacon wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head. They finish gathering paint supplies and head back towards his house.

"I'm really glad you and mom are getting married. I mean, not just because I'll get to spend more time with you and all of that, but also because, I feel like we're a family again. I mean, my mom, and me, and Daphne. I feel like it's been a long time since she's really been, I don't know, like she used to be. Like my mom." Deacon isn't sure how to respond, but he smiles sympathetically to let her know he understands.

"Will things be different if you need to hide your relationship? Just when it seems like everything is going so well?"

Deacon sighs involuntarily. "Well, I guess we'll have to put off that first date we were planning," He jokes, attempting to ease the mood and lesson her anxieties, as well as his own.

Maddie stares out the window for the rest of the short ride, an idea building in her head.

#

Maddie and Deacon are finished painting the ceiling and prepping the walls by the time Daphne and Rayna arrive with Chef Camp hors devours and a large pizza and salad.

"Hello? Anybody home? We come bearing sustenance!"

"We're back here, Ray!" Deacon calls, leaning out into the hall.

"Wow! Y'all have been busy! This looks great!"

"I like your ceiling color, Maddie," Daphne adds shyly.

"Well, I'm glad," Maddie tells her, "because you'll be sleeping closer to it." Daphne looks at her confused. "Duh. We're getting bunk beds so you'll have a place to stay here, too, sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You roll around too much when you're sleeping. I don't want to share a bed with you ever again," Maddie teases her and Daphne blushes.

"But, why are you painting this room anyway? I thought you and mom were getting married?" She asks Deacon.

Rayna responds first. "Well, we are honey, but not right away."

Deacon clarifies, "We've talked about all of us living at your mom's house, your house, later, but my house is so close to town. Thought it might be nice to have a little hang out spot, too. Besides, painting can be fun." Daphne looks at him skeptically. "You know, side to side, up and down…wax on, wax off…?" Now both girls look confused. "Rayna, tell me you haven't ever shown them The Karate Kid?" Rayna smiles guiltily, shaking her head. "First thing tomorrow I will be tracking down a copy."

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" Maddie asks him. Now it's Deacon's turn to look confused. "You can just pull it up on your computer and stream it to your TV."

"Seriously?"

Maddie nods. Deacon tries to wrap his head around this newfound knowledge. "So, I'm guessing you haven't seen Star Wars, either? Does the computer have Star Wars?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, the computer has Star Wars."

#

Rayna asks Deacon if he can help her get dinner ready so that she can fill him in on her conversation with Luke.

"Want to see the other ideas I had?" Maddie asks Daphne.

Daphne sits down on the floor next to her sister. "Thanks for sharing your room, Maddie."

"I told you, sisters are forever."

Daphne confesses to Maddie that she is glad Rayna and Deacon are together. "Everyone seems happier, especially dad."

"It's kind of nice only having two sets of places to split my time between instead of three. I feel like I can be happier spending time with _everyone_ now. And less guilty, too. Plus, everyone is getting along for a change."

"I hope Luke doesn't break them up. I wish there was something we could do."

"I hope so, too. But I think I might have an idea." Maddie shares her thoughts with Daphne about planning a private first date for Deacon and Rayna.

Daphne is doubtful. "Maddie we're kids. We can't do it alone. Should we ask dad?"

"Uh- no! But I could ask Juliette." Maddie is already typing text message to Juliette before she finishes telling her sister her plan.

"She's free tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell mom and Deacon I'm getting a ride home with a friend and Juliette can pick me up from soccer. That's not much time to plan before he goes back on tour…"

#

When Rayna and Deacon are alone in the kitchen she fills him in on her call with Luke's manager and the follow up email she received from Bucky,listing the specific dates and appearances.

So, they want me to be there on the 2nd at the Darrien Center in New York, the 29th in Charlotte, North Carolina and then again in Albuquerque on the 4th. I'll sing _Ball & Chain _with him and I'll have to be there for a few interviews and after parties, but I told Aaron I needed my own hotel suite. I gotta say I'm surprised by all of these demands Luke has. I didn't think he was this kind of guy Luke. Honestly I'm more surprised that anything surprises me these days.

Deacon takes her in his arms. "Month one will be over before we know it. So, you smile for the cameras. It doesn't change what we have, what we're building. And no one's going to be keeping track of where I'm sleeping," he says, kissing her.

"No they're not," she responds into his kiss. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Confidante**

**Chapter 10**

_**I have the chapters after this one written, but I struggled with Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. It's not my favorite, but it did grow on me, and it was necessary to the story.**_

_**Thanks to Nashville1211 for the feedback and discussion, and thank you again to those of you who have reviewed! We all really appreciate reviews!**_

_**As always, I do not own these characters, they belong to Nashville.**_

**# **

Maddie had explained to Rayna and Deacon the day before that a friend's mom was taking them out for frozen yogurt after soccer on Tuesday and she would get dropped off at Deacon's after to help finish painting her room. In actuality, Juliette had picked Maddie up after camp and they stopped for coffee to work out the details of the date they were planning for Rayna and Deacon. Juliette had suggested a private dinner cruise and Maddie agreed. Juliette booked the cruise while Maddie ordered coffees and said she'd have Emily put together a picnic basket for their dinner to limit staff on board.

The bigger issue had been how to get Rayna and Deacon to the boat and still keep it a surprise. The marina they would leave from was 15 miles outside of town in Hendersonville. Neither of the girls had any business being out there, so they needed good stories. Maddie decided she would tell her parents she was going to hang out Thursday after camp, too, with another friend.

"Would you be able to pick me up in Hendersonville?" Maddie asked Deacon.

"Yeah, that's not too far. What are y'all doing out there?"

"Oh, there's a sporting goods store that has really cool soccer socks and hair bows. Hannah's parents were going to go to dinner at some cousin's house but I'd rather come back here, since it's your last night home. That's not too far is it?"

"No, not at all." He smiles, not daring to mentioning that he would drive to the ends of the earth if she'd asked. He knew Rayna and Teddy were both expecting him to set up some boundaries, but, truth be told, he still enjoyed being the current favorite parent.

Juliette's plan was that Bo would drop Maddie off at the store, Juliette would drag Deacon out to the Marina to show Deacon a boat, and they'd pick Maddie up on the way. Meanwhile, Daphne would tell Rayna there was an invitation for a mother daughter cruise with some classmates that she forgot to respond to.

"Natalie's mom asked if we're still going. Didn't you RSVP? Mom, it's gonna be so fun!" Rayna is reeled in, truly not remembering if there had been an invitation or not. Daphne is careful not to give her the address until they are on their way there.

"Deacon, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't truly need your help. Glenn doesn't know a damn thing about boats and neither does Bo. And I know you do."

"Juliette, I really don't have time for this," Deacon says as he walks around his house, cleaning up newspapers and coffee cups. It's his last night before he goes on tour. "Does it have to be today?"

"It will take an hour, tops, and I'll drop you two off at Rayna's on the way back. Besides, I know you have to pick Maddie up, anyway, andI already promised her we'd stop at Starbucks." Juliette smiles, not so innocently.

"So I'm out voted?"

#

Rayna is grumpy the entire ride out about being stuck on a boat with the other moms. She makes several attempts to take Daphne for ice cream or shopping but Daphne holds her course, directing Rayna to the Port of Hendersonville.

Deacon and Rayna had both been looking forward to spending time together as a family before he went on tour, but they had both agreed they didn't want their relationship to further upset Maddie and Daphne's lives, so they agreed they'd meet back at Rayna's after the cruise.

Deacon was all too aware that Luke's ring still remained on Rayna's finger and knew she wouldn't be wearing his anytime soon, but he wanted to give her something before he left to remind her of their commitment to each other.

He'd stopped at the jewelry store earlier that day and found what he thought was the perfect item. He waved off the gift wrapping, preferring to leave it in his pocket where he knew he wouldn't forget it, and could slip it out later, without the restraint of a bulky box.

Deacon and Rayna are both so preoccupied with everything going on around them that the rest of the girls' plans go off without a hitch. Rayna ends up arriving early and believes they are the first of the mothers and daughters on the boat. She would do anything for her daughters, but she had not been looking forward to quality time with the other moms. She found most of the others to be shallow and pretentious and overall not worth talking to.

Deacon's smile could not have been wider when he followed Juliette onto the river ship Vagabum and saw Rayna.

"What's going on?" Rayna asks Juliette and Maddie, who are standing on either side of Deacon. Daphne was already running out of the front cabin with a large picnic basket.

Deacon rubbed his face, still smiling. "My guess would be they pulled one over on us, Ray."

The girls smiled. Daphne, still holding the handle of the basket in front of her, informed them, "your dinner is in the basket, and it's all your favorites!"

Rayna still looked perplexed. "Since you can't go out on a real first date, we planned this for you!" Maddie clarifies.

Juliette jumped in to share, "it's a three and a half hour cruise. I'll drive the girls home and stay with them until you get back."

"We're having pizza!" Daphne adds excitedly.

"I don't know what to say!" Rayna quickly hugs the three of them.

"You don't have to say anything because we are leaving. Just have fun!"

The 3 girls disappeared before Rayna and Deacon know what hit them, but not before Rayna grasps Juliette's arm and whispers a sincere _thank you._

A moment later Captain Nelson steps out to tell them he will be providing an extremely unique and exciting boating experience on the beautiful Cumberland River & Old Hickory Lake. "Just come find me if you need anything, otherwise I'll leave you to your own devices. Miss Daphne was very specific about that. And Ms. Barnes made sure I signed a confidentiality agreement. Your business is your business." With that, he returns to the bridge of the ship. Soon quiet country music fills the air and they feel the boat pulling out of the dock.

#

"Looks like they've spared no expense here," Rayna says, rifling through the picnic basket. At the top of the picnic basket, written in colorful markers and tied together with a blue ribbon are a stack of notecards labeled "First Date Questions."

"This looks like the work of Miss Daphne," Deacon says. "That's adorable! All of this…it's just…pretty special."

"They're pretty special girls. All three of them. And I never thought I'd say that about Juliette! She's come a long way."

"We all have."

"Do you think we can answer all of these?" Rayna asks, looking at the notecards as Deacon begins pouring iced tea and unwrapping salads and sandwiches.

"Shoot!"

"Okay, first question: what's your go to meal when you're home alone? I know this one! Cold SpaghettiOs!"

Deacon stares at her, poker faced, slowly shaking his head. "It's not SpaghettiOs."

"What? You're kiddin' me!"

"Nope. Scarlett got me hooked on cereal. That tree- hugging ,organic kind with the endangered animals on the front. It ain't cheap, neither. You still eating yogurt?"

Rayna nods and smiles.

"Next question: What's your favorite thing about your hometown?"

"That I'm not in it!"

"Okay, Nashville then."

He thinks about it. "The soul. The diversity, creativity, history. This city is alive, whether you're on Broadway or out on the Cumberland, it's just something you feel. There's no other place like it."

Rayna smiles and nods. Deacon takes the cards from her. "Your turn. Which books have you read multiple times?"

"Hmmm…To Kill a Mockinbird…House of Mirth…Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood…"

"Divine Secrets of the What?"

"The Ya-Ya Sisterhood. It's a close group of girlfriends that grow up together. And they're always there for each other, no matter what. Their kids grow up together. Life isn't always easy but they've always had each other. They're all, really, about being true to yourself."

They move over to the sofa with their tea and sandwiches and Rayna swipes the next card. "What's on your bucket list? "

"To marry you."

Rayna is taken aback by Deacon's sincerity and is flooded with emotions. Before she can turn away he wraps his arms around her, kissing her tenderly. She lets out a gentle sigh, unable to take her eyes off of him. At that point he reaches into his pocket, taking out the bracelet and wrapping it around her wrist.

"I know it will be a while before you can wear our ring, and we won't be seeing each other every day for a while, but I picked this up as a reminder of my commitment to you. You're my eternity, Ray. "

A tear drops onto her wrist but when he she looks up at him she is smiling, happy. She looks down again, briefly, tracing the infinity symbol with her finger. "This reminds me of us in many ways. The center being the hard times, the crossroads, but if you follow the path, things get better."

"I hope there won't be too many more hard times ahead. I 'd like to think we've already come through on the other side, but if there are, you need to know, I'm stronger now, I'm not going to run off and hide."

Rayna lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, Deacon, fFor not giving up on us. I love you so much. And I believe in us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Confidante**

_**Chapter 11**_

_Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review. I really appreciate it. It's getting tough to stay positive with September 24__th__ approaching, but I am trying! Also trying to finish this up before then!_

_Again, these characters do not belong to me. They are the property of ABC's Nashville. The song Luke sings is also not mine. It's a Billy Currington song written by Carson Chamberlain, Billy Currington and Casey Michael Beathard. _

#

Teddy is just leaving Rayna's with Maddie and Daphne as Luke arrives with his driver to take them to the airport for their first performance in western NY state. It's the first she's seen him since ending their engagement. "I gotta say, Luke, I'm surprised by all of these demands you're making… And the fact that you haven't returned any of my phone calls. I didn't think you were this kind of guy."

"Rayna, this is all business now. I respect your decision about our relationship, and I was trying to give us both some space. To be honest, none of this is easy for me. I thought we had a future together. I need some time to adjust to that not being the case. And having to continue on for a while as though things are just peachy, well that wouldn't have been my first choice, but it is what it is."

Luke seems sincere and Rayna mellows a little, admitting she hadn't been very considerate of his feelings. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about this. You're right. This does complicate our careers and it's not an easy situation to deal with personally."

They make small talk during the short flight to New York. "You gonna stay for the whole show?" Luke asks.

" Yeah, I figured I'd hang out."

"Great. A few reporters want to do interviews before I go on. Would be great if you could join me."

Rayna knows this means she will miss Deacon's performance, but at least she'll see him after the show. She is relieved when she checked into the hotel and received an envelope with his room key.

#

Shortly before Deacon is set to go on stage Jeff Fordham approaches him. Rayna is giving an interview with Luke, smiling for the cameras. Luke has his arm draped casually around her shoulder and she appears happy. He tries not to notice.

"So, I hear you and Rayna are back together."

"Jeff Fordham. Now where'd you hear a thing like that?" Deacon asks.

"Word travels. I find it interesting that you'd still be on tour with Luke. I guess both of your careers are more important than your relationship." Rayna looks over and sees Deacon getting worked up.

"I don't work for you Jeff, and my personal life is none of your damn business. But nice seeing you." Deacon maintains his cool, gives a superb performance, and immediately heads off to a 10:00 AA meeting.

#

A text message from Deacon flashes across Rayna's cell as she waits backstage in Luke's dressing room. "Looking forward to seeing you later. I love you." She smiles, then settles in to watch the rest of Luke's performance before she joins him for the encore.

"I'd like to finish up tonight with a new song I wrote with a couple of friends, called 'Walk A Little Straighter.' Sometimes we might make it sound like country music is all about beer and trucks, but at some point life becomes more about getting your priorities in order. With me, kids come first, and I'd like to send this out to my own kids, Colt and Sage. I love you two!

_I remember looking up _

_To look up to him _

_And I remember most the time _

_He wasn't there _

_I'd be waiting at the door _

_When he got home at night _

_He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair _

_And I'd say _

_Walk a little straighter daddy _

_You're swaying side to side _

_You're footsteps make me dizzy _

_And no matter how I try _

_I keep tripping and stumbling _

_If you'd look down here you'd see _

_Walk a little straighter daddy _

_You're leading me _

_He stumbled in the gym _

_On graduation day _

_And I couldn't help but feel _

_So ashamed _

_And I wasn't surprised a bit _

_When he didn't stay _

_He stumbled out before they called my name _

_And I thought _

_Walk a little straighter daddy _

_You're swaying side to side _

_It's not just me who's watching _

_you've caught everybody's eye _

_And you're tripping and stumbling _

_and even though I've turned 18 _

_Walk a little straighter daddy _

_You're still leading me _

_The old mans still like he always was _

_But I love him anyway _

_If I've learned one thing from him _

_Its my kids will never have to say _

_Walk a little straighter daddy _

_You're swaying side to side _

_You're footsteps make me dizzy _

_And no matter how I try _

_I keep tripping and stumbling _

_if you'd look down here you'd see _

_Walk a little straighter daddy _

_You're leading me _

_Yeah walk a little straighter daddy _

Thank you, New York! Y'all have a great night!"

#

"What the hell was that?" Rayna wonders out loud. She was glad Deacon wasn't still here to catch that last song. Surely Luke could not claim ignorance this time.

"Hey, Sugar, you ready to join me out there for the encore?"

"Not until you tell me what that was all about," Rayna demands, fired up.

"The song?" Luke lets out a sigh. "Look, I've been getting a lack of flack that all of my songs are about beer, that maybe I'm a bad influence. I made a deal with the label that I'd do a little something to change that impression. That's all it was. Now, can we get out there?"

Rayna is still feeling confused but decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Let's kill it!" she smiles.

#

"I think that was our best performance yet," Luke says, smiling as they leave the stage, hand in hand. He directs her backstage to the after party where champagne is already flowing. Luke makes sure Rayna's glass is never empty, and it's late before they stumble back to Luke's room. Rayna states that she needs to get back to her own room but Luke insists Rayna wait to leave until the fans who followed them back to the hotel are out of the hallway. Shortly after settling on the penthouse sofa, Rayna falls asleep. Luke carefully covers her with a duvet and goes to bed, careful to lower her phone ringer first.

It's 4:30 when Rayna wakes up and realizes her error.


	12. Chapter 12

**Confidante**

_**Chapter 12**_

_This chapter is short and sweet. Thanks, as always, to all of you who continue to read and review. I really appreciate it. It definitely keeps me going! Characters do not belong to me. They are the property of ABC's Nashville. _

#

"Damn it!" Rayna shouts, looking at the time on her phone. She jumps up quickly to head to Deacon's room but, soon realizing her head is spinning, sits down for a moment to collect herself.

Five minutes later she is sliding the key card in Deacon's door. He's left the bathroom light on so she can see he is sleeping soundly, though his cell phone is still clutched in his hand. Something about him is different, but it's subtle. Although he's older, the lines on his face are more relaxed, more peaceful.

She switches off the light, sheds her clothes, moves his phone to the nightstand and crawls into bed next to him. She puts her head on the pillow, facing him, and slides an arm under his and around his back before kissing him gently on the lips. Deacon rolls into her and pulls her closer before slowly opening his eyes and smiling warmly at her.

"Hey," he says simply.

"Babe, I am so sorry," she apologizes.

He watches her for a moment, his expression still and relaxed. "Is everything okay?"

"It is, it's just late. I guess I had more champagne than I thought, and I must have passed out on Luke's couch."

Deacon asks if anything happened between her and Luke, and he accepts her response of no. "I'm glad you're here now. " He reaches over and pulls her into a slower, deeper kiss than the last one.

Rayna is the first to pull away, unable to accept that Deacon is not more bothered by the situation at hand. "You know I'm not a cheater, Deacon. I never cheated on Teddy while we were married and I would certainly never cheat on you. "

Deacon reaches out and traces her jawline with the back of his fingers, meeting her gaze. "Rayna. I trust you." He watches her eyes glass up. "Are you sure you are okay? Luke didn't say anything to upset you?"

She shakes her head slightly. "He tossed a blanket over me and I think he may have shut my ringer off. This is just hard, you know. We've already waited so long to be together, to be a family."

"Ray, baby, listen to me. Tonight, as far as I'm concerned, you were out working, staging a performance. I'm right here, waiting for you, where I promise I will always be." He reaches for her wrist, finding the infinity bracelet. "This, right here," he rubs his thumb over the infinity pendant, "this is what we have: eternity. "Her breath catches and he can feel her heartbeat speed up. "I'm not letting us go so easily this time, Ray. I love you, I love us, and I love what we are continuing to create together with the girls, with our lives." He looks at the clock and sighs. "It's been a long time since I've been awake at this hour."

She smiles back at him. "How about we sleep in tomorrow? Until about noon!"

He kisses her and can feel some of her tension finally release. "Sounds good to me," he says into her kiss, as their hands start to roam each other's bodies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Confidante**

_**Chapter 13**_

_Thanks, as always, for your kind reviews. Only a few more chapters left at this point!_

_Characters do not belong to me. They are the property of ABC's Nashville. The song, She Don't Love You, is written by Eric Paslay and Jennifer Wayne._

#

After spending most of the day in bed after that first show back on the road, Deacon continued with rehearsals, performances and uncomfortable tour buses. Luke and Rayna left reporters to assume Rayna was flying home to take care of wedding plans. In the nearly 4 weeks until they would see each other again, both Rayna and Deacon settled into a routine. Deacon's texting skills continued to improve as he and Rayna sent friendly messages throughout the day. There were plenty of _I Love Yous_ and _I Miss Yous_ but almost as many casual messages to let the other know they were thinking about them, or just needed to share a thought. Deacon: _Tour buses smell really bad. How did you ever survive?_ Rayna: _Daphne brought home Goldfish. Any thoughts on names? Please don't say Bruce._ Rayna also sent videos of new songs Maddie wrote, pictures of new design ideas for the master bedroom, and others that were a bit more risqué. They also enjoyed their late night phone conversations. Deacon was happy to have something to do after shows that didn't involve cocktail parties, and Rayna appreciated that as well. In many ways this time apart was a good opportunity to talk and get to know each other again without risking falling in to bed together every time. They talked about the mundane, how each of their days were going, and they both enjoyed every minute of it. Meanwhile, Maddie reported in to each of them that the other seemed happier than ever, and she meant it. Daphne was happy that her mom and sister were both more playful again and happy to hang out with her, watch movies, even visit the large trampoline room outside of town. Things were looking up.

Weather delays left Rayna arriving into Charlotte, NC late for her next public appearance with Luke. This meant he wouldn't be able to pick her up at the airport, and she was grateful for that. She headed backstage just as Will was finishing his set. Luke didn't see her, but she heard every word he said to Deacon, about Vince.

She clears her throat and both men look up. She walks over and reaches out for Deacon's arm, while at the same time greeting Luke with a kiss. Awkward didn't begin to cover it.

"I'm gonna head out. Have a great show!" With that, Deacon excuses himself.

"I forgot you knew Vince," Rayna says when Deacon is out of ear shot.

"I knew him pretty well, I guess."

"Just pretty well? And yet you knew it was the anniversary of his death?"

"Well, yeah, some guys were talking. What are you gettin' at Rayna?"

"What I'm gettin' at it is why you felt the need to bring it up with Deacon."

"I was just makin' conversation, Rayna."

"Oh, just makin' conversation? Cause it seems to me like you're trying to make things difficult for Deacon. I'm not blind Luke. I can see what you're doing. And if you go around making things hard for Deacon, you make things difficult for my daughter, and that is NOT okay with me," she threatens.

"Rayna-"

Rayna cuts him off. "I'll see you on stage for _Ball & Chain_." With that she walks off to prepare for the show.

Three hours later Rayna excuses herself with a headache and heads back to the hotel to find that Deacon is not in his room. She changes her clothes, paces and finally calls Deacon only to hear his phone ring back at her from under a shirt on the bed. By the time he walks in the room 10 minutes later, sweaty and messy haired, Rayna is a wreck.

"Deacon! " She throws her arms around his neck.

"Hey. I'm glad to see you, too!" he says, confused by Rayna's reaction.

She leans back from him and see's that he's relaxed, eyes shining.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asks.

She sits down and puts her face in her hands

"Sweetheart, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I'm sorry I didn't bring my phone. I already talked to Maddie when I got in and I told her I was just going to the fitness center for a bit."

She hugs him again.

"Ray, you know I love having your arms around me but I'm soaked. And I smell…like a tour bus." He makes a face but she doesn't see it, still burying herself in his chest.

"I don't care." She's shaking and now he is starting to worry. "I heard Luke talking about Vince and I saw you storm out of there. I was worried," she confesses.

He nods. "I was angry, yeah, and I went and blew off some steam. At the gym." He hugs her tighter, finally understanding her concern. "Ray, I can't say nothing's ever gonna get to me, but I know how to deal with things better. I'm okay. Those demons that I said were always following me before? They're not there. Now, are you okay?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not. "

She leans in to him and he lets out a breath. "Rayna, I understand your concern. Remember we talked about getting to know each other again? Well, I think this is part of it: seeing how I handle things now, learning to trust me again...starting over, remember? I know you're scared. I know you need to learn to trust me again and I can be patient. "

She reaches up and kisses him, studying his face. "You look so different."

He smiles. "Maybe happiness suits me after all?"

She smiles and kisses him again. "I'm so sorry about this like business...with Luke. I never meant to get involved with him in the first place. I was just ...lonely. And I know he's going out of his way now to make things difficult for you."

"Oh, I know."

"You do?"

He nods. "Of course I do. And, darlin', you haven't seen half of it. But I'm not letting him get to me."

"I have an idea. You feel like writin'?" She winks at him, and they write.

_**She don't love you, she's just lonely  
She wasn't once upon a time  
She used to dance when the band played  
She used to be the trustin' kind**_

She's no stranger to the leaving  
She's heard all the best goodbyes  
Fallin' has a different meaning  
To her, you're just another guy

Chorus:  
She don't love you, she's just lonely  
She don't know another way  
To break free from what's been broken  
Too many cowboys roll away  
So, forgive her if she's distant  
She can't tell her heart to lie, no  
You'll never be her one and only  
She don't love you, she's just lonely

You can hold her in the moonlight  
You can give her all the stars  
You can promise her forever  
But you'll never have her heart

Repeat Chorus

She don't love you  
She don't love you, she's just lonely  
She wasn't once upon a time  
I remember her in the sunlight  
I remember her when she was mine  
Mine


	14. Chapter 14

**Confidante**

_**Chapter 14**_

_It's been a while since I've updated so I'm trying to remember my train of thought. I hope this flows well. Too much vacation, and too many spoilers steering me off course! Trying to stay positive (and slightly detached) from this upcoming season._

_Apologies that this is a little short. It also seemed like a good place to stop, but don't worry, there will be an epilogue._

_As always, characters do not belong to me (if they did Rayna and Deacon would be living happily ever after by now). They are the property of ABC's Nashville. _

#

The day after the first night of the show in Charlotte Rayna headed back to Nashville to catch up on Highway 65 business for a few days before meeting back up with the Luke Wheeler tour in Albuquerque the following week. Meanwhile, Luke and Jeff were doing their best to throw Deacon off his game. Jeff had been quick to mention the noise level during Deacon's performances as well as the number of empty seats. Luke, in turn, did his best to make sure the beer flowed and the party didn't stop, giving exuberant performances for his fans in that good 'ole boy style they were accustomed to, even having beers on hand for he, Deacon and Will after an encore performance of _It's On Tonight_!

Deacon, in turn, seemed to let it all roll off of him and charmed his way through _She Don't Love You_ while Luke was in ear shot. While Deacon seemed to gain strength from the stealth war that was going on off stage, it seemed to be taking its toll on Luke, wearing him down. Deacon witnessed him lose his temper with his manager and Pam, one of Luke's back-up singers, confided in Deacon that she was worried about Luke. He'd been showing up uncharacteristically late to rehearsals, wasn't as friendly with the band, and his boisterous performances were beginning to seem forced. Deacon was beginning to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have a talk with the man. He finally decided he'd talk to Rayna about it when he saw her later that day.

Caught up in his own thoughts Deacon doesn't even notice his daughter standing by the side of the stage after his sound check until she calls out to him.

"Dad!" Hearing that familiar word, Luke looks up in time to see Maddie run into Deacon's arms, a huge smile plastered across his face as he gathers her in a bear hug and sweeps her off her feet. Luke notices Deacon's demeanor completely change, soften, melt even. Looking at the two of them together, Luke suspects that if the girl asked her father for a pony right then he'd order one up on his iPhone, no questions asked. He knew that emotion well, and the interaction made him miss his own daughter. He was reminded then that he would do almost anything to make his children happy and feel loved. He looked up to see Rayna watching the interaction as well, also from a distance, a tear rolling down her cheek but a smile on her lips.

He suddenly chuckles to himself, an image of that Dr. Seuss character, the Grinch, whose heart grows three sizes when he finally understands what everything is about.

"You waited a long time for this, haven't you? Seeing them together, and happy?" he asks Rayna, slowly coming up behind her.

She smiles, nodding. "Yeah, I have."

"I'm sorry, Rayna," he says genuinely. "Life just isn't all about our own needs anymore is it? I meant it when I said kids come first," he nods towards Maddie and Deacon who are having an animated conversation with each other. "It's obvious what's best for both of you right now. You were right not to give up." He reaches for her hand. "Go be a family. Go take care of your baby girl."

She pauses to read his expression before embracing him.

"You're a good man Luke Wheeler and I am truly sorry things didn't work out differently for us."

Luke offers up a small smile, and turns back to watching Deacon and Maddie. "I'll have Aaron talk to Bucky, and we can put out a press release in a couple of days. Make it clear that timing is everything."

"Timing is everything. Sounds like a great idea for a song."

Luke winks, tips his hat, and walks off into the stage lights.

_**The End.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Confidante**

_**Chapter 15**_

_This was supposed to be an epilogue but turned into a 15__th__ chapter instead. Just a little something that I was feeling and had to let out. I'd really like to see Maddie and Deacon's relationship evolve, and for the entire _Claybourne_ family to strengthen._

_As always, characters do not belong to me. They are the property of ABC's _Nashville_. _

#

Maddie and Deacon stay late at the concert to see Rayna perform with Luke and continue to hang out at the after party so that they can return to the hotel with Rayna. Luke and Deacon don't interact much but the thick tension that had been the standard vibe lately was gone. All were feeling light hearted.

Rayna, Deacon and Maddie were in good spirits on their way back to the hotel. After escorting Rayna and Maddie to their hotel room Deacon was about to excuse himself to fetch his own bags when Rayna announced she'd packed a few items for him, just in case.

"Just an extra toothbrush and, you know, some dad pajamas."

"Dad pajamas?" Deacon raises an eyebrow at her.

"What? I didn't know if you had packed anything appropriate. I was just bein' helpful," she drawls.

Maddie coughs and quickly excuses herself. "I'm pretty tired so I'm going to sleep anyway. Can we order room service in the morning?"

"Of course!" Rayna informs her daughter and she and Deacon head to the other bedroom. Rayna is already in her pajamas a short while later when Maddie comes back to the door, sobbing and shaking.

"Maddie? What's wrong sweet girl? You're hyperventilating."

Rayna sits Maddie on the bed and is trying to calm her as Deacon returns from the bathroom, a look of concerned quickly crossing his face as he sits down beside them.

Rayna finally calms Maddie down enough so that she can explain that nothing has happened, she just suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Maddie, do you not want us to get married?" Rayna asks.

Maddie looks horrified by the thought of that. She looks at Deacon. "Are you not getting married?"

"No, sweetie that's still the plan, we're just trying to figure out what's got you so upset."

Maddie takes a deep breath and tries to compose herself. "I want you to get married, I just don't want you to get divorced."

Rayna looks at Deacon as though all of her fears have been confirmed but Deacon immediately holds his arms out to his daughter and Maddie curls up next him. "Darlin' that is _not_ our plan. No one knows what the future holds, but we do know that we belong together, all of us. Part of why it's taken us so darn long to get back together is because we want to make sure we do it right this time, not just for us, but for you and your sister, too."

Maddie admits she has questions and fears now that her family is within reach. She'd been strong for a while and can't keep it in anymore.

Deacon holds her in his arms as he and Rayna do their best to answer Maddie's questions, openly and honestly. Maddie finally falls asleep between Rayna and Deacon, his strong arms still wrapped around her. He gently brushes Maddie's hair off of her face before looking over at Rayna who is propped up next to Maddie, her head resting on several pillows.

"She's the best thing we've ever done together, Ray. It kills me that she's so sad right now, but I feel like we all needed this time together. It's kind of, healing, ya know?"

"Yeah," she nods, a peaceful expression on her face, and rests her hand on his arm.

"Should I take her back to her room?"

Rayna shakes her head. "I think she needs you right now."

"Both of us, Ray. I think she needs both of us."

She nods. "Yeah. Both of us." She pauses for a moment, listening to Maddie's steady breathing. "Her life is so different from what both of ours were like."

He considers her statement. "I honestly don't know how a person can do anything but love their child." He seems thoughtful for a moment, but not lost the way he used to when he remembered his own childhood. Instead, he smiles. "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to soothe her to sleep."

Rayna takes in his words, but without feeling the need to brace herself for an attack. She feels as though she's looking at him with new eyes, her own demons finally gone as well. "I love you Deacon, and our family."

#

Maddie is first to wake the next day, still tucked under Deacon's arm, her mother next to her. Maddie has Deacon's arms to keep her warm, but Rayna seems to be wrapped under all of the covers. Deacon senses her stirring and rubs sleep from his own eyes. Maddie tells him she's embarrassed that she behaved childishly.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Deacon tells her.

"I'm not a little girl. I shouldn't need to crawl into bed with my parents and have them fix everything." She makes a face." Plus mom always steals all of the covers anyway. She says she doesn't but she does."

"I get cold!" Rayna says, her voice muffled by the duvet.

Deacon rolls his eyes, shaking his head, and Maddie laughs. "Sweatheart, this is new territory for all of us. There's no textbook telling us how to behave. You were upset last night and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad you came to us, and could talk about it. Not everyone is capable of talking about how they feel."

"I know you and mom probably wanted to be alone last night."

He grins and shakes his head. "Maddie, what you need to know," he says looking over at Rayna as she scoots out from under the covers, "I've loved your mama since I was just a little older than you are now, but when I asked her to marry me this time, -"

Rayna interrupts him, "when he asked me to marry him this time he said it was Maddie, Daphne, you and me."

Deacon smiles warmly at her, grateful to have her join the conversation. Maddie inhales sharply.

"Sweetheart," he continues, " we're a family. All of us. And snuggling here with you and your mama, _being_ a family, this was one of the best times of my entire life." Maddie smiles at that, and Rayna, now sitting up, wraps her into a hug.

"I didn't get to rock you to sleep when you were a little girl, and I'm so sorry for that, for both of us, but I'm so glad you want me here now, and trust me enough to share your feelings with me."

Maddie studies him for a moment before throwing her arms around him. "I love you, Dad."

Deacon cradles her head in his hand and closes his eyes. "I love you too sweet girl, more than you know."

#

Over breakfast they all acknowledged how much they missed Daphne. Deacon had some down time from the tour and suggested they take a mini vacation the next weekend, which he said he would plan on his own.

A week later the four of them are heading towards Knoxville to an undisclosed location

"Can you please tell us where we're going and why we needed hikin' boots?" Rayna asks for at least the 80th time. "You know I hate surprises."

"You love surprises, and I promise you, you will love this one, but you are on a need to know basis, and you just don't need to know yet."

Deacon pulls into the Sugarlands Visitor Center in the Great Smoky Mountains and they wait a few moments to board a trolley shuttle.

"Please tell me we are not campin'" Rayna whispers loudly into Deacon's ear.

"You really have no patience, you know that! We are going to go and see a show."

"What kind of show? And why are you two so quiet?" she asks the girls.

"Because Deacon wants to surprise you, mom," Daphne informs her.

"Just be patient, mom."

"I'm the only one not in on the surprise?"

Deacon and the girls let out a communal sigh, but Rayna remains quiet for the rest of the ride, and for the short hike out to their viewing location."

"Oh my gosh!" Daphne exclaims as the show begins. "Fireflies!"

"They're everywhere!" Maddie adds. "They're so pretty."

"Like they're dancing," Rayna is so mesmerized by the light show performed by thousands of synchronous fireflies that she doesn't see Deacon getting down on one knee, beside her, taking his hand in his.

"Rayna, I know I've asked you this before, but I figure third time's the charm. Will you marry me?"

Rayna looks around at the spectacle, the natural beauty of the evening, so different from the spectacle that took place 6 weeks ago. This one feels…magical. Perfect. Her eyes wide she nods.

She looks at the ring and he senses her confusion. "I now the other ring is…special… but I thought that would make a nicer wedding band. I had this band designed to match, but with three diamonds." There is a 2 karat diamond in the center with two half karat diamonds on either side. "I'm asking you to marry me. I'm ready to be your husband, and a father to these two beautiful girls here. I'm making a commitment to all of you."

Daphne looks over at Maddie and wraps an arm around her.

"This, all of this," Rayna looks towards Deacon and the girls, "this was worth waiting for. Yes!"

**The End**


End file.
